The Sonic X Files
by shadowfan13
Summary: Silver lives an ordinary life until he starts to have strange psychic visions. Later, after a trip to the hospital, the events in his visions start to take place in real life. What could be happening inside his mind? Slight Shadow x Amy in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Although the concept of this story is mine, Sonic and all other related characters are property of Sega.

The Sonic X Files

Prologue:

The glowing eyes in the darkness were the only things Silver could see. He was running through the forest as fast as he could, barely managing not to get cut by the wild thorns. As he could hear the crunching of the leaves get closer, Silver knew that one wrong step would put him at the mercy of the creature that pursued him. Silver could feel the energy draining out of his system. He could feel exhaustion setting in as the cold air seemed to grow denser by the second. For a fleeting moment, he was ready to stop running, hearing the creature's footsteps drawing near.

"Oh my God!" Silver thought to himself, "That thing's faster than the Energizer bunny! I can't keep running too much…"

His thought was interrupted when he tripped on a rotten log, falling into a thicket of thorns, receiving many cut marks on his face and arms. He knew that he no longer had the energy to keep running. Silver struggled to get up off of the forest floor. He looked up and saw the hideous beast that was chasing him.

The beast Silver saw was at least 7 feet tall. The ape-like creature was carrying a heavy, solid oak club in its right hand. It took aim and threw the club straight at Silver. Right before Silver could make any attempt to save himself, ear-piercing sirens started to go off in his head. Silver was instantly pulled from his unconscious dream back into reality. Jumping out of his bed in a cold sweat, he quickly looked at his alarm clock and pressed the off button. He was surprised to find that it was only 6:00 in the morning.

"For once in my life, I'm actually glad I had an alarm clock. Too bad it has to be a pain every other day," Silver thought to himself.

He walked over to the bathroom sink to wash his face. While he was rinsing his face in the sink, he noticed that the water had a red tinge.

"That's certainly unusual," he thought, but thought nothing more of the matter, until he looked at his face in the mirror. Silver's eyes grew wide with fright and screamed when he saw his reflection. His face was covered with strange scratches and bruises. He looked down at his arms and found more scratches.

Silver thought: "Oh my God!! This is impossible!! I didn't go out last night!! Wait a second, didn't I have some weird nightmare last night? I remember falling into thorns, but things that happen in dreams can't happen in real life! This doesn't make any sense!"

He quickly rummaged about his medicine cabinet and found a roll of bandages. After he wrapped his wounds, Silver quickly realized that something worse might happen later if he didn't find some kind of help. He decided that he needed to call Sonic and Shadow for help; maybe they would know something about this type of situation.

First, he called Sonic from the speed dial on his cell phone; all he got was the answering machine. Silver quickly left a hurried message:

"Sonic! You've got to help me! Something is extremely wrong has happened! I can't explain it over the phone; I'll have to talk to you in person! Call me back on my phone!"

Finding no luck with Sonic, he decided to call Shadow. The phone rang several times before a sleepy voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Silver, what do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Shadow was obviously annoyed that someone was interrupting his beauty sleep.

"Look, Shadow, I really don't care what time it is right now! I don't have time! Meet me at the café in one hour!" Silver pleaded desperately.

"Why can't you tell me what's wrong over the phone?" Shadow asked.

"It's not that simple! Please, Shadow, I really need your help." Silver sounded very desperate at this point.

"Okay, fine, I'll come. But if it's that urgent, it had better be extremely important," said Shadow annoyingly.

"Thanks Shadow. Don't be late!" Silver hung up the phone, grabbed his coat, and headed out into the cold morning.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Although the original concept for this story is mine, Sonic and all other characters belong to Sega

Disclaimer: Although the original concept for this story is mine, Sonic and all other characters belong to Sega. "White and Nerdy" belongs to Weird Al Yankovic.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Please R & R my stories as they are updated. I'll read your reviews and I'll try to become a better writer in the process. Thanks!

The Sonic X Files

Chapter 1

Shadow wearily got up out of bed after talking to Silver. As anyone might expect, he was pissed off because _someone _had the nerve to call him at 6:00 in the morning. He thought briefly about going back to sleep, but opted not to in case Silver actually had something important to say.

"Woe be unto Silver if he doesn't have a good excuse for getting me out of bed," thought Shadow with vengeance in his heart. After he got up out of bed, he ate a quick breakfast of cereal and toast; he then put on a jacket and braced himself for the chilly November morning.

Living in Atlanta with no car, Shadow had to walk everywhere to get the things he needed. He never minded the lack of a vehicle simply because he never had to deal with rush hour. Why wait for hours on end in a traffic jam when you could easily walk or ride a bike? Shadow would never understand the need for a car.

As Shadow continued to walk down the street, he heard loud bass tones on a car stereo. He paid no mind to the speakers until the car pulled over to his side of the street. The driver rolled down the passenger window and yelled, "Hey Shadow! What's up? Check out my new set of wheels!"

Shadow looked to his left and saw that the voice belonged to Sonic the Hedgehog. H was driving an older black Ford Explorer with black spinners and tinted windows. Shadow could barely hear the words to the song, "White and Nerdy," by Weird Al over the blaring stereo.

"Um, that's a nice car, Sonic. Why do you suddenly have the need to be a gangsta? Shadow asked with a perplexed tone in his voice.

Sonic replied with a question of his own, "What's cooler than a pimped out ride listening to "White and Nerdy"?

"Look, Sonic, you're not white, you're never going to be a gangsta, and there's no way in God's good green Earth that you're ever going to become a nerd," Shadow replied. He was baffled that Sonic had any desire whatsoever to be a gangsta.

"Well, aren't we Mr. Particular today? Do you really need to pay _that_ much attention to the details?" Sonic retorted.

"You really need to shut up now, Sonic. You're making yourself look like a complete idiot." Shadow quickly decided to change the subject. "So, did you get Silver's message?"

Sonic replied, "Yeah, I did, but I had my phone on silent. Who calls at 6:00 in the morning anyway? I mean, seriously?"

"Well, you know how Silver can be, always melodramatic and making a big deal out of nothing. I just want to see if he was trying to pull some sick joke to make me get out of bed. If he did…well, let's just say that it won't be pretty." Shadow commented with an evil look in his eye.

"Okay, whatever you say. Do you need a ride? Where are we supposed to meet?" asked Sonic.

"I think he wants us to meet him at the café on 9th Street next to the pastry shop," replied Shadow.

Sonic said, "Well, get it; there's no point of you standing out in the cold while I burn up gasoline."

"If I get in, swear to me that you won't play "White and Nerdy" while I'm in the car," demanded Shadow.

"Hey, it's my car! I can do whatever I like, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I don't have to give you a ride." Sonic replied angrily.

"Fine, I won't complain, but I'm not listening to crappy rap music!" Shadow said with defeat in his voice.

"Alright, I won't put on my rap CDs." Sonic said, immediately cranking the volume up again, with the same song blaring out of the speakers. He pulled out into the traffic and they made their way to the café.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi everyone

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I included a lot more detail than in previous chapters because this chapter will play a critical role in the rest of the story. Please R & R my story! I'll try to update as fast as possible. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Silver waited anxiously for Shadow to show up. It was 7:14 A.M.; Shadow was about 15 minutes late! He couldn't count on Sonic showing up, and the minutes that dragged on seemed to last for hours. "What was keeping him from showing up on time?" Silver thought to himself. "The least he could do was to show common courtesy and call me to say that he would be late." He still kept the hood of his coat over his head; he wanted to show the marks on his face _after_ he had told them about his dream.

He continued to check the clock on his cell phone nervously; now it was 7:20 A.M. He then heard the sound of loud speakers of an SUV pull up right next to the café. Without knowing that the SUV belonged to Sonic, he looked up and saw Shadow and Sonic walking through the door of the café.

"Well, it's about time you showed up, and you happened to bring Sonic along for the ride!" Silver exclaimed irritably.

"If it wasn't for _this _ignoramus taking 3 wrong turns and hitting all of the red lights, we would have been here at _least _10 minutes ago!" Shadow angrily retorted.

"Hey! Don't call me an ignoramus! I don't even know what it means! Besides, _I _never tried to start fights with the other drivers stuck in rush hour traffic!" Sonic objected, very offended that someone would _dare _call him an ignoramus.

"That's my point exactly! Everyone tried to start a fight with _you _because _you _wouldn't turn off those el cheapo speakers!" Shadow fought back; he wasn't about to let Sonic win in an argument this time.

"Hey, I paid a lot of money for those speakers! Don't you even _think _about calling them cheap!" objected Sonic for a second time.

"Well, then you just got screwed, didn't you?" asked Shadow, smiling inwardly after he saw the shocked look on Sonic's face.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!!" shouted Silver at the top of his lungs. "I've had to go through enough trauma to last me a lifetime!! Now SHUT UP!!"

People were starting to stare right at Silver. His face started to turn beet red. With an evil look in his eyes, he shouted, "What?! You've never seen a pissed off person before?! There's nothing to see here!!"

Sonic and Shadow stared dumbly at their friend; they had never seen him this mad before.

"Now that you two have finished bickering like 3-year-olds, I would like to tell you why I asked you to come here this morning. Something happened to me last night that I really can't explain."

Silver then began to tell Sonic and Shadow about the dream that he had the previous night. "The connections that I've made between my dream and reality might be too good to be true. I think that, somehow, what happened in my dream last night manifested itself into the real world."

Sonic and Shadow had been stifling their giggles throughout Silver's description of his dream. When Silver finished talking, they could no longer contain their laughter.

Between his fits of laughter, Sonic asked, "Silver, are you sure you're not insane and that you haven't lost your mind?"

Shadow added, "Yeah, are you sure that you weren't having a nightmare about your ugly mom?" At this remark, they laughed even harder.

Silver was mortified; he had never expected that his two best friends, whom he treat like family, would mock him and his confession. He decided it was time to show them the proof.

Silver asked thoughtfully, "Oh really? Then if I'm supposed to be some sort of lunatic, how do you explain this?" He then took off his hood, hoping that physical evidence would convince the two hedgehogs that he wasn't lying.

Sonic and Shadow were both equally stunned; Silver wasn't lying, or was this some kind of sick joke?

Shadow was the first to snap out of his state of awe when he asked, "Where are the marks on your arms? I don't see any, Silver. Roll up your sleeves."

Silver willingly displayed to them the different scratches and bruises on his arms. There were small pieces of thorn that were embedded into his arm. "Now do you believe me?" Silver asked.

It was Sonic's turn to talk: "Whoa! You weren't making up a load of crap! Are those bits of thorn in your arm?"

Silver nodded, and he let the two hedgehogs stare dumbly at his arms. He then rolled his sleeves and put his hood back on; he didn't want people to take notice. He thought he had convinced them that he wasn't lying; but Shadow had one last question.

"Silver, how can we be sure that you didn't intentionally do this as a prank to draw attention to yourself?"

Silver immediately got up out of his chair and said, "That's it! I've had it with you two! I've told you about the horrible thing that happening to me last night and you don't believe me, even though you've seen proof! You're the best friends anyone could ever want." There was a distinct note of sarcasm in his voice at the last remark. He stormed out of the care, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sonic looked at Shadow and said, "Thanks a lot, Shadow! Now look at what you've done! You pissed off Silver and now he probably hates us!"

Shadow retorted, "If you hadn't been late, Silver wouldn't have had a reason to be pissed!"

"Alright, that's it! I've had enough of your bickering! I'm going to try and find Silver and apologize!" Sonic said; he honestly didn't want to make Silver mad; he just found his story hard to believe.

"Hey! You're not going to leave me here and force me to walk all the way back home!" called out Shadow. He then hopped into Sonic's SUV as they started to look for Silver.

Silver was already 12 blocks away from the café by the time Sonic and Shadow had left. He knew that he was going into the bad side of town, but that didn't stop him from walking. He was still furious and hurt by the way his friends had mocked him.

"I can't believe that I had entrusted my secrets to people like Sonic and Shadow. I was such an idiot to think that they were my friends! Besides, who needs them anyway? I can find new friends; this is a big city; there's got to be a bunch of people I could befriend. After all of this time, I finally come to realize I can't trust…" Silver's thought was interrupted when a man called out to him from an alleyway.

"Hey, can you please spare me a dollar? I'm down on my luck and I'm not asking for much."

"Sorry," Silver replied, "I don't have any money."

"Not even a quarter? I'll be happy if you just give me a quarter!" the man called out again.

"I told you, I don't _have _any money!" Silver replied.

"We'll see about that," the man said with an evil tone. He then grabbed a metal baseball bat out of a trashcan and started to run after Silver.

Silver saw the bat in the man's hand and knew that he had to act fast. He started running, but the man was quickly closing the gap between himself and Silver.

"I've got to run faster! I can't defend myself against a guy with a bat!" Silver thought to himself as he was running.

All of a sudden, a tall man behind an old car jumped out and punched Silver right in the face! The man with the bat started to hit him with the bat repeatedly. The last thing that Silver could remember was the blaring of car horns as Shadow jumped out to pick him up off of the ground. Then, his vision became black…

End Note: Whoa! Talk about a cliffhanger right there! Find out in the next chapter what happens to Silver after the attack!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Although the original concept for this story is mine, Sonic and all other related characters are property of Sega; The Sixth Sense is property of its respective owner(s).

Author's Note: Hi ya'll! Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I wasn't satisfied with the first draft of this chapter, so I decided to rewrite it. Just for clarification, Silver has **no psychic powers** at this point. I hope it turns out great. Please R & R! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Silver was terrified at the images he had seen while he was unconscious. All around him, he saw the faces of people who had suffered many injuries. Although he saw the faces try to communicate with him, no sound came from their lips; it appeared that the people in his dreams were trying to ask him for help, as if he could ease them of their pain. Silver couldn't make the horrible visions go away; during the time he was unconscious, his mind get replaying the dream of the previous night, only this time, the creature was replaced by the man on the street, and he was watching himself get hit with the metal baseball bat. The different images in his head made The Sixth Sense look like child's play.

Suddenly, Silver woke up abruptly in a cold sweat. He looked around and saw that he was in a white hospital room. Sonic was asleep in a chair next to him, while Shadow was reading a magazine on a couch. They both looked up and saw that Silver was awake.

"Silver! It's good to see you again!" said Sonic happily.

"Sonic, what exactly happened to me?" Silver asked.

Shadow said, "You took off from the café and headed into the bad part of town, and you were getting beaten up by a guy with a bat; I guess he wanted to take your wallet."

"How long have I been unconscious?" Silver asked.

"Actually, you recovered at an almost unnatural rate of speed."

The three hedgehogs looked up abruptly to see that the voice belonged to a white tiger wearing modern-looking frames and a doctor's coat.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself," the tiger began, "I'm Doctor Long, one of the head neurologists at this hospital. Normally, when we receive patients like you, we expect the victim to go through a coma that lasts from as little as three days to as long as three months. You did go through a coma, but only for two hours. Naturally, we were extremely surprised to see that you have woken up so early. But, you don't appear to be suffering from any head trauma, which is always good news.

"So you mean to tell me that I was supposed to be in a coma for up to three months and yet I woke up in two hours? That defies all of the laws of physics!" said Silver.

"Indeed," said Doctor Long, "that's why we need to run one more test on you to make sure that you have no brain damage." He then pressed a button on an intercom on the wall and loud chime rang out through the entire hospital. He then said, "All available nurses please report to room 402; I repeat, all nurses to room 402. Thank you."

Silver asked, "How come I need all of those nurses? Don't they have other people to see?"

Dr. Long turned to Silver and replied, "_This _test will require several people to operate the different machinery that will scan your brain." Silver was surprised to see that all of the nurses were not your typical nurses wearing scrubs, but military soldiers dressed in camouflage and black boots. "Now I am going to ask that your friends please leave now so that we make begin the test."

Sonic and Shadow got up immediately; apparently, they didn't find anything wrong with the fact that there were several soldiers in their friend's hospital room. As they shut the door behind them, Dr. Long ushered the soldiers closer to Silver's bed.

"Alright, hedgehog, the game is up. I want you to tell me what you know, and I _know _when you are lying. We know you saw something last night, and I would rather that you tell me willingly without having to use force. " Dr. Long threatened.

"Lying? What in God's name are you talking about?" Silver asked, perplexed; was he _supposed _to know something? He was unconscious, what could he possibly know?"

"**Shut up and tell me what I want to hear!" **Dr. Long shouted as he punched Silver in the stomach.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Silver cried in pain, "Who _are _you people?"

"First of all, I'm not Dr. Long and I'm not a neurologist. I am special agent Michael C. Tiger; I work for a top-secret government agency that specializes in extra-terrestrial activity and paranormal studies. I could have you killed if I went into any further detail," said the tiger menacingly.

Silver replied, "Well, I figured that you weren't just an average doctor. Why else would you be trying to interrogate me right now?"

"**Shut up!" **Michael shouted for a second time, punching Silver again.

"Look, I have absolutely no idea what you want. I think you have the wrong man; I don't know _anything!_" Silver pleaded.

"Well, it looks like we have a tough guy. Sergeant, take him to the interrogation room; make him feel…comfortable." Michael said, smiling evilly.

Out of nowhere, a burly black bear wearing green camouflage reached out and grabbed Silver by the scruff of the neck. Before Silver had time to react, he was being dragged down the hallway across the hospital floor. Silver saw that the nurses didn't look at him; the ones who saw him did not bother to try and call security.

"**Hey!! Can't you see that I'm being dragged across **_**your **_**hospital?!" **Silver screamed as he was tossed into a cramped room; the black bear stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"Well, what shall I use first?" said the bear menacingly. "How about a solid oak club, or maybe a metal pipe? Those are always effective."

"How about none of the above?" said Silver; his eyes began to glow mysteriously red.

Suddenly, the room, the sergeant, and the interrogation that was taking place disappeared. Silver found himself talking to an elderly mongoose. The mongoose told him, "Alas, the chosen one has arrived! Now it is time to use the gift that was given to you! Go to the western valley of the Blue Forest; I will meet you there. Then, your training can begin."

Then, out of the blue, Silver picked up the bear and tossed him out of the room, breaking the door in the process, without lifting a single finger; he had discovered his psychic powers!

"How can this be?" Silver suddenly thought to himself, "All I have to do is imagine myself picking up someone and it instantly happens? This is going to get _very _interesting."

As he started to walk down the hallway, soldiers immediately jumped out from behind the walls of the hospital wing and started shooting at him. The bullets never touched Silver, however, as he created a force field with his mind. He shot energy blasts at all of the soldiers, knocking them unconscious. He quickly found a stairwell, running down them as fast as he could. He knew that more soldiers would soon follow. He found the front door and, without thinking, ran out into the parking lot.

Silver was trapped; special agents behind armored cars and tanks were all aimed directly at him. A tank fired one missile at him; he used his newly discovered ability to alter the direction of the missile, forcing it to detonate and wipe out any person who stood in his way.

"I need to find Sonic and Shadow; they're not going to believe this! I wonder if I can teleport myself and find them?" Silver thought to himself. He envisioned himself sitting in Sonic's SUV, far away from any potential danger. Within seconds, Silver was in the backseat of Sonic's car.

"Oh my God, Silver!! Why aren't you in the hospital? How in God's name did you get here?! We were ten freaking miles away from you!!" Shadow said, very surprised to have his friend suddenly appear from out of nowhere.

Silver said, "I have no time to explain right now. Something very strange has happened to me at the hospital and I have a ton of people coming after me right now."

Sonic replied, "I'm not surprised that people are looking for you, since you escaped from the hospital."

"No, it's not that simple. I need you to drive me as fast as you can to the Blue Forest." Silver asked.

"Silver, now's not the time to make jokes." Shadow said flatly.

"JUST DO IT!!" Silver shouted.

"Okay, geez, calm down, Silver. Don't get pissed off!" Sonic said, trying to calm his friend down.

He immediately sped up the SUV, almost racing to get to the Blue Forest. "Whatever reason Silver suddenly wants to go hiking," Sonic thought to himself, "it sounds extremely important."

To be continued


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Although the original concept for this story is mine, Sonic and all other related characters are property of Sega. All additional fan characters belong to me.

Author's Note: Hi ya'll! :) Sorry it took me so long to update this story; I was having _really _bad writer's block. I was trying to figure out how to fit the Shadamy coupling into the plot, and I just got inspired in church of all places. I would also like to give credit to HealingPasts for some suggestions on how I should continue this story. So, I hope ya'll like this latest installment. Enjoy! Please R & R!

Chapter 4

The black Ford Explorer was kicking up a lot of dust and dirt on the road as they were speeding toward the Blue Forest at almost 100 miles per hour. Silver still had the strange red glow in his eyes from the incident at the hospital. Shadow was sitting in the passenger's seat, still in awe of the situation at hand.

"Silver, I need you to tell me what in God's name is going on!!" Sonic shouted. He was getting tired of always being dragged into these types of situations.

"Okay, alright; you won't believe me, but I'm going to tell you anyway." The white hedgehog proceeded to tell the two hedgehogs in the front seat about his encounter with the special agents, not leaving out a single detail. "Then, suddenly, I could feel myself being teleported through space and I suddenly ended up here."

The blue hedgehog replied irritably, "Okay, Silver. I want you to tell me again what happened, but this time, don't make up any bull crap just to try and impress me."

"I'm telling you the freaking truth!" Silver cried out in disbelief; he couldn't believe that, for the second time that day, he had mocked his story. "And besides, why would I want to try and impress an idiot like you? You don't even know what ignoramus means!"

Sonic, taking his eyes off of the road, said angrily, "Hey! Don't you dare bring that up again you lying little…"

The three hedgehogs would not be prepared for what happened next. A large, ape-like creature walked out of the woods and stood as still as a statue in the middle of the road. Sonic only had a few moments to react; he slammed on the brakes and tried to make the car turn sharply to the left. The momentum of the brakes and the turn, all combined with a sudden bump in the road, caused the car to fly through the air, spinning around and around.

The only thing that kept the roof of the car from making contact with the road, thus ending the lives of the hedgehogs and this story, was a mysterious, glowing force around the vehicle. It engulfed the SUV in a halo of white light, gently turning it right-side up, and setting it back down on the ground.

Shadow was the first one to get out of the car; the stress of all of the events of the day plus nearly getting crushed to death made his stomach very queasy. He staggered out of the car and threw up the morning's breakfast.

Sonic was the next to get out of the car. Like Shadow, he was staggering once he was able to leave the vehicle. However, his stomach wasn't queasy, and he was able to regain full alertness after about five minutes. In the meantime, he held onto a nearby spruce tree, desperately trying to make his head stop spinning.

Silver was the only one who was fully alert. He immediately realized that the creature in the road was the exact monster in his dreams. He began charging up psychic energy in case the hideous thing decided to rear its head again.

How all three hedgehogs survived perplexed Silver. _He _wasn't the one who created the halo that had saved them from immediate death. It was apparent that someone, or _something, _also possessed the power of telekinesis. He looked around him, seeing nothing except the spruce and pine trees in the forest. Suddenly, he saw before him a white cat, dressed in a black robe, staring at him with deep sapphire eyes from one of the cedar trees. Using her telekinetic powers, she sent out a message that only Silver would be able to hear.

"Welcome, Silver," she said to him, "we have been waiting for your arrival for some time now. We are so happy that you have been able to come in our time of need. Please, follow me, and make haste; we must not provoke his return." She extended her hand, beckoning Silver to follow her.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Aren't you even going to tell me your name? And who is this person you're talking about?" the white hedgehog replied telekinetically, even more perplexed than ever.

"Please," she pleaded, we must hurry; I sense great evil in this place."

"Okay, but we have to take these idiots with us," Silver said, pointing at the two other hedgehogs.

"Quick! He is coming! We must leave them here! There is no time!" the white cat replied.

Silver could feel himself being thrown towards the ivory cat by psychic powers far greater than his own. Because she was slightly above the ground, she was able to travel much faster than if she had chosen to run. This also made the process of taking Silver with her much easier.

"Well," Silver thought to himself, "this will give Sonic a run for his money! Hey! I just made a play on words! I feel so smart!"

While Silver was being taken by the white cat, the other two hedgehogs were still feeling pretty miserable. Shadow had finally stopped vomiting, and Sonic had just regained his sense of balance. Sonic was the only one who had seen the white cat, and poor Shadow was too sick to take notice.

He asked the ebony hedgehog, "Dude! Did you just see that white cat over there? She just took off with Silver!"

"Sonic, are you _that _ignorant? Didn't you notice that I was sick?" Shadow asked crossly.

"Well, it's not my fault that you're such a wimp!" the blue hedgehog retorted.

"Then it's not my fault that you're such a retard, isn't it?" the ebony hedgehog retorted back with equal force.

Then, coming down the highway at over 100 miles per hour, several military vehicles and police cars zoomed over to the two hedgehogs.

"Freeze!" yelled out a male voice, "get down on the ground with your hands behind your back! You're not going anywhere until you tell me where the white hedgehog went!" Sonic and Shadow immediately complied, for fear that something extremely painful would come upon them.

"Now, don't you even _think _about lying to me, or else you'll wish you had never been born! If you would please follow me, and we'll try to make this as painless as possible." This voice belonged to none other than special agent Michael Tiger. Surrounding him were several guards, each bearing a loaded semi- automatic machine gun; they were not the kind of people you would ever want to see mad.

Out of nowhere, a pink halo of light, similar to the halo that had saved them certain death earlier engulfed the soldiers, including the tiger. A violent wind started to blow around each of the soldiers and their vehicles, creating a miniature tornado of sorts. After about fifteen seconds, the soldiers, along with all of the other things that they had brought with them, had disappeared, never to be seen again.

A female voice behind them suddenly asked, "Did my sister forget to bring you two with her?"

Both of the male hedgehogs jumped back with fright; obviously, they had been through enough today to last for a lifetime. They turned around to face the voice and both asked, "Who are you people?!"

"Well, you didn't have to be so rude about it," the voice replied. It belonged to a female pink hedgehog wearing a pink dress and bearing a large hammer. "My name's Amy! It's so nice to see new faces, especially around here!"

The two hedgehogs could tell right away that Amy was extremely friendly and that she wouldn't hurt them. Shadow decided to introduce himself, "I'm Shadow, and this moron who was driving the piece of crap that flipped over is Sonic."

"Stop calling me a moron!" Sonic whined like a small child. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you. Who's your sister?"

"My sister's name is Victoria, but she likes to be called Vicky. She's really shy; I'm surprised that she even decided to come out and find you. She's the white cat that took your friend Silver. Don't worry, he'll be fine." Amy replied with a smile on her face.

"Well, we weren't exactly concerned about Silver; it's just that he's just this idea in his head that he's a prophet of some kind." Shadow said.

"Don't you believe him?" Amy asked, very shocked that they didn't believe that his story was true. "You probably never heard of the legend of the Beast; that would explain a lot."

"Who is this Beast that you're talking about?" Sonic asked, very perplexed. "Could Silver's story actually be true?" he thought to himself.

"If you come with me to my village, I'll explain everything once we get there," she replied.

"Yeah," the ebony hedgehog said, "I'd actually like to know what you did with those agents."

Amy said, "Sure, I'd be happy to answer any questions you might have! I'm going to teleport you to the village; just so you know, you might be sick to your stomach afterward."

"Oh, great, now I'm going to get sick again." Shadow thought wearily to himself.

The two hedgehogs both braced for the teleportation. Amy created a halo around the two hedgehogs; a violent windstorm appeared and created a miniature tornado around them. After about fifteen seconds, they were gone, transported to Amy's village.

To be Continued


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Although the original concept for this story is mine, Sonic and all other related characters are property of Sega. The Hobbit is property of its respective owner(s).

Author's Note: Hi ya'll! :) I'm rereading The Hobbit for a second time, and I drew inspiration from it for the description of the villages and the names of the characters. Also, I'm trying to be a little bit more descriptive in my writing, especially when it comes to the location and the attire of my characters. Tell me what ya'll think! Please R & R!

Chapter 5

While Amy was saving Sonic and Shadow's lives for a second time, Victoria was leading Silver to her village.

"Wait a second. You still haven't told me your name," said Silver.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Victoria, however, I prefer to be called Vicky," she said. The speed at which Victoria was carrying Silver telepathically was causing a breeze to blow about them.

Silver gazed in awe at the beauty that lay within the depths of the forest. After a few minutes, the white cat gently placed him on the ground. She then led him to a hidden hollow at the bottom of the hill upon which they were standing, carved out of the face of the nearby mountain. He was astounded at the people's ability to coexist with nature in such harmony.

"Wow! Ya'll actually _live_ here?" the white hedgehog exclaimed.

"It's a very beautiful place," she said, "we live in peace among our neighboring villages, and although we don't have all of the modern amenities that most people possess, we believe that our seclusion from society has been a major factor in contributing to our peace."

As Victoria headed down the hillside, Silver could see that there was a festival taking place in the heart of the village. Everyone was in good spirits, wearing smiles as they paraded down the center of town. Everyone was dressed in elaborate tunics made of bright yellows, reds, greens, and blues. The male hedgehog couldn't help but be confused.

"Vicky, I don't mean to be rude or ignorant, but why are people dancing in the street?" Silver asked.

"I don't blame you for not knowing our traditions," Victoria replied, "but we celebrate the different solstices and equinoxes, depending on the season. The festivities usually last for about a week; since it's almost time for the solstice to occur, the excitement has only been building."

The two psychics walked down the avenue, barely missing the various people that danced down the street.

"Not to seem pushy, but you haven't told me exactly why I'm here. I mean, you _did_ tell me I'm supposed to be the chosen one, and that some evil force has run amuck in these parts, but how do I fit into this equation?" the telekinetic hedgehog asked.

"Come with me, Silver; I want you to meet my father. He'll be able to give you a more thorough explanation than I can," the female cat replied.

Silver followed Victoria as they came across a prominent-looking house in the town square. He could see that only someone important could live here. It was a larger house than most of the other structures; in fact, it looked almost like a governor's palace, adorned in bright colors and flowering vines.

"Because my father is the governor, there are certain rules that you must follow. First, you must not speak to him unless you are spoken to. Next, do not disturb him when he is in his laboratory; that will cause you more grief than you could possibly imagine, to say the least. And, most importantly, _do not_ under any circumstances touch _anything _in my father's house." Victoria warned.

As Silver walked up apprehensively towards the front door of the palace, Victoria suddenly started walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Vicky! Aren't you going to introduce me to your father?" Silver called out.

"I'm sorry, but I have other things that I forgot to take care of this morning. Maybe Amy could help you out. Meet me at the lake after sundown!" the female cat replied.

"Amy?" Silver thought perplexedly to himself. At that moment, the hedgehog found himself being encircled by a pink cyclone. Seconds later, he could feel his friends fall on him, the force of gravity taking effect on them once again. Sonic was able to quickly give up; Shadow somehow managed not to get sick all over again.

"Hi there, Silver!" Amy said cheerfully, "did Vicky tell you to go meet Daddy?"

"Yeah, she did, why do you ask?" he replied.

"I was going to introduce Sonic and Shadow to Father before he has to give his festival speech." Amy said.

She then beckoned the three hedgehogs to follow her into the expansive mansion. The walls were adorned with antique tapestries made of silk, various paintings of previous governors, and various other works of art. Silver saw various bronze and marble sculptures of mythological characters scattered about the main entrance hallway. A guard appeared out from one of the adjacent rooms.

"Who are these men that you bring into your father's house?" the guard rudely questioned.

"Just calm down, Darius, I've brought them to meet Daddy," the pink hedgehog replied.

Darius immediately stepped aside and said, "Your father is in his laboratory, working on something." He then returned to his original post, embarrassed at the faux pas he had just committed.

Amy turned around to the three hedgehogs and said, "Sonic, Shadow, if you would be so kind as to wait for a few minutes, I wanted to introduce Silver first." She then turned to the telekinetic hedgehog and said, "You have no idea how long Daddy has been waiting to meet you, Silver."

"I'm pretty hungry," Shadow said, "what do ya'll have to eat?"

"Well, we have some leftovers from last night, if you're interested," she replied.

"Who cares about eating, Shadow? There's a party outside and I'm not in it!" Sonic exclaimed, once again proving his idiocy.

"Why am I not surprised to hear something like this coming out of you?" Shadow replied.

"Shut up, Shadow! Just because I get invited to more parties than you do doesn't give you the right to insult me!" Sonic growled angrily. "I'm going out there, and I really don't give a care if you come with me or not!"

"Go ahead, but when you come back crying, wondering why no one saved you anything at dinner, don't blame me." Shadow stated flatly.

"Screw you!" Sonic growled, bolting out of the front door.

Amy called out after him, "Wait! Don't go out there just yet!" She slapped her hand on her forehead and said, "great, now I have to go find him before he hurts himself."

Shadow smiled, put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Now you realize what I have to deal with, twenty four hours a day."

Amy replied with a grin, "Well, at least I'm not the only one who thinks he's a total fool." She then took off after Sonic, trying to find him before he got lost.

Meanwhile, while Shadow helped himself to the delicacies that the kitchen could offer, Silver was descending a spiral, stone staircase that was taking him to the governor's laboratory. As he reached the bottom of the steps, he could see an old mongoose with glasses, fiddling with some glass test tubes. The cat looked up from his work and exclaimed, "Alas! You have arrived! Welcome, chosen one!"

"So you're the mongoose that came to me at the hospital!" Silver exclaimed at this sudden realization.

"Why, yes! I don't see any other old people around here but me!" the mongoose joked. "My name is Solomon, and I do believe your name is Silver, am I right?"

"Yes, but how come everyone here in town knows my name?" the male hedgehog asked.

Solomon put the test tubes back into their antique wooden holder. He pulled up two stools and said, "Please, have a seat, and I'll explain everything."

Silver took the stool and made himself as comfortable as possible on the rickety seat.

"First of all, do you know where you are?" Solomon asked.

"Well," the telekinetic hedgehog replied, "except for what little information you told me, I could be in China for all I know."

"I didn't reveal our location to you in your vision, Silver, because I didn't want our greatest enemy to possibly intercept the message," said Solomon.

"Enemy? I thought ya'll were living in peace, according to Victoria."

"Well, among our neighbors, we do live in peace, but we have an enemy far greater than any potential threat from other villages or colonies. Let me tell you the legend of the Beast that is our greatest foe," Solomon began.

"At least three millennia ago, an evil sorcerer by the name of Kamil wanted to take control of the Mountain, the Valleys, and the surrounding villages, including the one we are currently living, Agaroth. He was extremely crafty, taking control of everything that lay in his path. One of my ancestors, however, was able to convince him to stop."

"Wait a second, did you say someone _convinced_ this guy to stop his rampage? How is that even possible?" Silver asked.

"The man that gave this town its namesake, Agaroth the Enchanter, was able to convince Kamil that, unless he had immortality, he couldn't enjoy all of the territory he had conquered.

"Suddenly realizing that someone might try to overthrow his authority, Kamil followed Agaroth's advice, and made an elixir that was supposed to make him invincible. We don't know everything that happened once he drank the elixir, but we do know that he became physically deformed and his power greatly diminished. He put himself into self-exile because of his weakened state, and the people rejoiced for many years to come.

"Soon, however, the evil Kamil decided to rear his ugly head yet again, and only a true descendant from the bloodline of Agaroth can defeat the Sorcerer. That's why I've summoned you here, Silver. This is your homeland, where your grandfathers came from, and your lineage calls you to this place," said the old mongoose, wiping his glasses clean while he talked.

"So, you're saying that I am descended from an Enchanter?" Silver asked. "I thought I was from Atlanta! This Kamil guy and his deformed image, does he look like a giant, ape-like monster?"

"That's something your father most likely told you. He more than likely knew of his own past, but he didn't tell you in order to keep you safe. And yes, he has taken on the form of an ape, why do you ask?" Solomon asked worriedly.

"Well, I've seen this character in my dreams, and in them I am running away from him, and nearly tried to kill me." Siler replied.

"It seems that the time is drawing near." Solomon said, "if he is already trying to attack you in your sleep, then we must begin your training immediately."

"What do you mean, training?" Silver asked.

Solomon replied with a question, "Well, I'm not going to let you go out and challenge a dark sorcerer with three thousand years of experience under his belt, am I?"

Silver thought this situation through and replied, "Yeah, that might not be the smartest thing to do."

"Well, why are we sitting around here doing nothing? I must begin teaching you how to defend yourself!" Solomon said excitedly.

"You mean right now?" Silver asked.

"No, I mean next year, of course right now!" the mongoose replied, "follow me out onto the courtyard; that's where your first lesson will begin."

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Silver asked himself. Apprehensive, he willingly followed the mongoose, having absolutely no idea what was about to happen.

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Although the original concept for this story is mine, Sonic and all other characters belong to Sega.

Author's Note: Hi ya'll! :) Right after uploading the last chapter of my story, I became inspired to write the next chapter, and I decided to add a new twist to my tale. I hope ya'll like it!

Chapter 6

As Silver walked outside of the palace door, it became apparent to him that he had somehow lost Solomon.

"That's funny. He told me to meet him outside. I wonder where…?" Silver's thought was cut short when a powerful blast of psychic energy sent him flying backward. He immediately picked himself up off of the ground, charging up his powers, ready to fight a moment's notice. When Silver turned around, he could see the old mongoose laughing his head off, leaning on one of the columns of the palace.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Silver demanded.

The old mongoose said in between fits of laughter, "Well, you looked so preoccupied finding me, I figured I'd ought to make myself known!"

Angrily, the white hedgehog sent the stored psychic energy straight at Solomon. Suddenly, a white flash of light appeared, blinding him temporarily. When he regained his vision, he noticed that Solomon was no longer against a column.

"I hope I didn't hurt him too badly. That old man is starting to get on…" Silver thought to himself.

"…your nerves?" Solomon said, reading Silver's mind and suddenly appearing behind the white hedgehog. He sent another blast of psychic power into Silver's body. The white hedgehog was knocked to the ground for a second time.

While he picked himself up, the old mongoose warned, "You've got to be more careful; don't think that Kamil will respect your right to private thought."

Silver asked angrily, "Well, what gives _you_ the right to read _my _thoughts?"

"I _am _your mentor, remember?" Solomon replied with another question.

"Okay, fine, you win. But can you go easy on me, just in the beginning?" the white hedgehog asked.

The old mongoose replied, "I'll try to, but I think you're the type of person that can learn quickly, so don't expect to go easy on you for long. Now, let's focus on your technique. First of all, you can't let your emotions take control of your abilities; that will wear you out quickly, and 

you'll become very weak if you try to fight Kamil with your current state of mind. Now, we must find your inner peace."

As the mongoose was instructing the white hedgehog in the finer art of mind control and telekinesis, a small crowd soon began to form around the pair, watching them as they dueled. One of these people happened to be Victoria, who had just come back from the town square. While Silver picked himself up after being knocked down once again, he caught the white cat's eye. He soon noticed that she was very interested in his training; no one had _ever_ tried to train under the village governor, let alone duel with him.

Victoria took notice as the white hedgehog was once again knocked to the ground. Although she knew that her father was one of the most highly trained telekinetic/enchanters in the region, she was very surprised that Silver had talent, and that he was able to put up a good fight against her father.

"Not bad for a beginner," she thought, as she watched the two psychics duel.

Silver was charging up a beam of energy and was about to send it at Solomon. He quickly lost his focus when he heard the sound of a woman screaming. It sounded like the woman was in the local marketplace.

"Oh my God! What was that?!" Silver exclaimed.

"Well," Solomon said nonchalantly, "why don't you take a look and find out?"

"Huh?" Silver said perplexed by the way the governor would casually dismiss a potential crime taking place under his watch. "I thought that was _your _job!"

"We've finished training for the evening, so if you want to go help that poor woman, you might as well do it now, before someone get hurt." Solomon replied. He then turned around and walked back inside his palace.

As Silver started to run over to the marketplace, the woman screamed again, sending shivers down the white hedgehog's spine. "Maybe it's not what it seems. It might be some women shouting for joy; today is supposed to be some kind of festival." Silver thought to himself.

As he approached the water fountain near the marketplace, Silver could not believe his eyes. He slapped himself in the head as he watched the pathetic scene before him. Sonic was screaming at the top of his lungs, having been severely beaten by a group of four men. The blue hedgehog was on the ground in the fetal position, weak to fight back as the men kicked him in the stomach.

"That'll teach you, thieving swine!" said one of the men, a black fox that looked to be about almost twenty-five. After he had said this, the other three men immediately stopped kicking Sonic, leaving him to go back to participate in their festival. Silver immediately ran up to Sonic, helping him up off of the ground.

"What happened, man? Why did those guys beat you up? What did you steal?" Silver asked him.

"Well," Sonic began, "there was this big table in the middle of the square, and it had all of these delicious things to eat in lavish spreads. You really should have been there, Silver; it looked amazing…"

"You didn't answer my question," the white hedgehog said, annoyed at his friend's stupidity.

"I wasn't finished!" Sonic replied, irritably, "Anyway, there was this lavish spread. I went up to one of the ladies at the table and asked where I could find some plates and a fork. She said that I couldn't have anything until I paid for my meal. I then told her that she was crazy for asking someone to buy food at a festival and helped myself to some yams. Then, out of nowhere, those guys grabbed me by the neck and beat the living tar out of me! I'm really glad you came to help when you did."

"Well, I can't block out your screaming, especially because you sound like a five year old girl." Silver replied with a smirk.

"If I wasn't hurt right now, I swear I'd…" Sonic began.

"Sonic!" Amy appeared out of nowhere. "I tried to warn you; the food isn't free. I was about to tell you when you took off, and I had the hardest time looking for you."

"I can't blame you for not telling me, but I really am hungry; I haven't had anything to eat all day," the blue hedgehog complained, "when does supper start?"

"I was about to tell you that supper was almost ready, but I see that you already went searching for food yourself."

Because Sonic walked with a limp, the pink hedgehog put her arm around him to help him stand up straight. "I hope that Shadow hasn't eaten everything in the pantry." Amy remarked.

"Knowing Shadow, he's most likely eaten the table," Sonic said flatly.

As the three hedgehogs headed back to the palace, two evil eyes were watching them from the nearby hilltop amide the fir trees.

"One day, I shall no longer be denied my vengeance," the mysterious being muttered.

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Although the original concept for this story is mine, Sonic and all other related characters are property of Sega. Any OCs used in this chapter belong to me.

Author's Note: Hi ya'll! :) I've neglected this story for far too long. I had every intention of writing this chapter, but I got distracted and I didn't have time to write it, until now. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Please R & R and comment! Enjoy!

The Sonic X Files

Chapter 7

It was a quiet evening on the day of the festival. A calm breeze blew in from the west. The fresh air was a pleasant invitation to bring anyone outside, which was extremely beneficial to the governor, who wanted the celebration to commence without any hitches. So far, there had been no interruption; that peace would only be disturbed by none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

When Amy, accompanied by Silver and Sonic, returned to her father's palace, they were absolutely stunned by the chaos that Shadow had created. Pots, jars, and various food containers had been tossed about carelessly. Half-washed pans piled high to the ceiling were set precariously in the kitchen wash bin. Used forks and knives were tossed about the room. When the pink hedgehog looked up, she could tell that Shadow was extremely bored; jutted out from the ceiling were several sharp steak knives that the ebony hedgehog had thrown in the air. He had quite literally eaten _everything_ in the kitchen. These foodstuffs included a couple of roasted chickens, a pecan pie, several baked potatoes, three loaves of bread, and a dozen cookies. The ebony hedgehog was lying on the floor, clutching his stomach in agony. He rolled over slightly to face the intruders, ready to become very sick.

"Dear God!" Amy exclaimed, "what have you done, Shadow?!"

"What does it look like I've been doing?" Shadow moaned in pain, not missing a chance to be sarcastic.

Sonic asked, "Why didn't you save some food for us, Shad?"

The ebony hedgehog rolled over and bumped his head on one of the table legs, muttering curses under his breath. "I couldn't help myself; everything was so delicious! I've never had such a wholesome meal in my entire life!"

Silver asked perplexedly, "Didn't the Robotniks treat you like royalty while you were on the ARK?"

Shadow glared, "You really need to shut up now, Silver, before you get yourself hurt!" Shadow did not want to relieve any old memories right now in his state, especially those of Maria. His past out have to be put to the side for now.

The blue hedgehog commented, "Hey, Silver, now that you have mind control, use it to make Shad over here sick again! That would be hilarious!"

The white hedgehog remarked on Sonic's immaturity, "Dude, that was disgusting! You really need to go away now!"

"Wuss," Sonic muttered under his breath.

Silver's golden eyes started to glow as he lifted the blue hedgehog off the ground using his telekinetic powers. The white hedgehog flipped the victim of his wrath upside down and smashed his head hard 

into the stone wall. There was not enough force behind his energy blast to kill Sonic, just enough to create a concussion and some bleeding.

"SONIC!!" Amy screamed in horror as she ran to her friend's side. She then turned towards Silver and shouted in rage, "look at what you've done to him!! What's wrong with you?!"

"Amy, I swear, it wasn't me! It was…" the white hedgehog tried to explain.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SICK FREAK!!" She then ran out of the house to call for the village doctor.

Silver, ran to the front door and called to her, "Amy! Wait! I can explain everything!" Even though he knew his efforts were in vain, he didn't want to turn his new friends into his worst enemies.

What he wanted to tell her was that he wasn't the one responsible, even though he had harmed his friend. The moment after Sonic made his smart-mouthed comment, Silver heard an inner voice inside his mind that wasn't his own.

"Are you going to let that inferior swine insult you in front of the governor's daughter?" the cold, chilling voice had asked him, "Certainly not! He must suffer for his insolence! Get rid of this miserable excuse of a hedgehog!"

The owner of the voice must be a telepath, Silver concluded, because the white hedgehog's eyes began to glow as the strange force took over his mind. Conditioned mentally under the strict supervision of Solomon, Silver was able to defend himself. Even though he was still a novice in the eyes of his elders, the white hedgehog had prevented the force from killing his friend Sonic.

Panicking, Silver picked up his unconscious friend and rushed out of the front door.

Meanwhile, while all of this chaos was taking place, Shadow was still lying on the floor, holding his stomach in misery.

"I guess these people are more concerned with their own problems than with helping a guy out!" the ebony hedgehog thought to himself. He slowly got up from the kitchen floor and started wandering about the house, looking for the nearest bathroom.

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Although the original concept for this story is mine, Sonic and all other related characters are property of Sega. All fan characters belong to me.

Author's Note: Hi y'all! I can't believe I've been able to write the next chapter of this story so quickly, considering that I've been pretty busy lately! This chapter was originally part of the previous chapter, but I thought it would be too long, so I chose to break it up into smaller chunks. Be prepared for a major twist at the end of this chapter! Please R & R and comment!

The Sonic X Files

Chapter 8

As the hour drew near to officially commence the ceremonies, everyone appeared to be in a festive mood. The townspeople were anxious to start the celebration. The village was famous all throughout the county for its colorful fireworks display. For a town of its size, they had a wide range of fireworks, which included several different shades of green, red, blue, yellow, and pink, each color representing different elements of the seasons. The villagers were gathered together in a large group in the middle of the town square. Small children ran in between the crowd, while older men sat at tables holding chess matches. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves that evening.

When Sonic finally regained consciousness, he suddenly found himself on a bed that wasn't his own. He got up with a start and bolted to the door, only to be hindered by a severe back spasm that rendered him temporarily paralyzed. An old grey fox rushed to his side and eased him back onto the bed.

"Hush, now, you don't want to hurt yourself again and give yourself another nasty bump on the head," the fox said kindly.

Sonic's eyes darted upward and focused on this new figure.

"You must be Sonic I presume. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hans Wormsworth, The physician of this humble, little town."

The figure that stood above Sonic did not match his idea of a person named Hans. The county physician was cloaked in a well-worn burgundy robe that puddle at his feet. His leather sandals showed the effects of wear and tear, along with the walking stick at his side.

Peering out from his spectacles, Wormsworth spoke, "If it wasn't for me, you'd probably be in a coma!"

"Not to sound stupid," the blue hedgehog asked, "but how do you know so much about modern medicine? I don't mean any disrespect, but this is a really tiny town out in the middle of nowhere."

The grey fox laughed, "Well, let's just say that they won't let any quack call themselves a doctor!"

There was a knock at the door, and Amy walked into the tiny room.

"Sonic! I'm so glad that you're okay!" she cried happily. She then turned to the doctor and asked, "how badly has he been hurt?"

Wormsworth replied, "I was just explaining to your friend here that he could have been in a lot more trouble.

The pink hedgehog then looked at Sonic and said, "I wish I knew some way to help you. I know you must be in a lot of pain." At this remark, she leaned over and gave the blue hedgehog a quick kiss on the forehead.

**Meanwhile…**

Shadow stumbled out of the governor's palace, weak from throwing up everything he had eaten earlier. He was now in a futile search for Amy; he was hoping to ask her to show him the way to the physician, hopefully to give him something for his stomach pains. The ebony hedgehog had tried asking the guards, but they were indifferent to his suffering.

"Well, I guess that's what I get for eating everything at a party." Shadow thought to himself.

Because of the great quantity of food that he ate, the male hedgehog couldn't help but continue to be sick while he was on his quest to find the doctor. In between such episodes, he would ask some of the villagers for help, but they would always turn him away. They would tell him that they were either too busy getting ready for the festival or that, because he wasn't from that village, he shouldn't be there in the first place. The fact that the townspeople didn't want Shadow to come to their festival made him very suspicious.

"Well, what have I done to make you so afraid of me?!" the ebony hedgehog thought to himself, "I thought that everyone wanted to invite people to fairs and such. But, I guess these people must not like guys from the big city."

As the continued his walk down the main street, Shadow caught a glimpse of a pink dress.

"Amy!" he called out, hoping to get her attention. Due to his weakened state, he wasn't able to run for any length of time. Unfortunately, he couldn't do much about the situation except keep moving forward, even if it was at a snail's pace.

When he did open the door, he came in right at the moment Amy kissed Sonic on the forehead.

"Amy?" Shadow asked, extremely confused be the awkward situation that he had gotten himself into. Even though he could feel his nausea coming back, the ebony hedgehog was sure that it wasn't because of the food he ate.

Amy then turned around suddenly in shock and faced the male hedgehog, blushing as faced him.

"What are you doing with Sonic?" Shadow asked, unable to hide a slight undertone of anger in his voice.

"I…um…I was just…" Amy stumbled for words.

The ebony hedgehog threw his hands in the air. "That's it! I'm out of here! You can do whatever you want with that blue faker!" He then stomped out of the doctor's hut, leaving each person in the room incredibly confused.

Wormsworth remained silent, making the wise decision not to get involved in any sort of conflict between the governor's daughter and the two male hedgehogs.

"Amy?" Sonic asked, baffled by what he had just seen, "is there something you want to tell me?"

"Uh…I just…I'm sorry! I can't be here right now!" The pink hedgehog then turned and ran out of the house like a mad woman; what Sonic couldn't see was that she was starting to cry.

The blue hedgehog then turned to his doctor and asked, "Is she always like that?"

The grey fox replied, "That's none of my business. My job is to treat the sick, not to interfere with other people's personal lives." He then turned around and returned to his work, allowing the blue hedgehog to rest.

**Later that same night…**

It was one hour before midnight when the festival began, and all of the worries and troubles of this world ceased to exist during this celebration. Because it was mainly a farming community, the residents of the town brought out their best produce, symbolizing another bountiful year. The streets were filled with music when a group of guitarists started to play hauntingly beautiful melodies. Everyone was anticipating the climax of this celebration; when the clock struck midnight, a grand fireworks display would please everyone in attendance. However, there were a few individuals that weren't so thrilled.

Amy, even though she tried her best to put on a smile and get into a festive mood, found herself putting up a façade of joy even though she was going through emotional anguish. She didn't realize that she had hurt Shadow's feelings; in reality, she had no idea he even had feelings for her _at all._ As she made her way through the crowd, searching for Shadow, she was thinking about what she could say to him. "I know I have to say something to him," she said to herself, "but trying to find him right now, especially at this hour, is like looking for a tiny needle in an enormous haystack!" As she meandered through the crowd, she bumped into someone she thought she knew.

"Hi Ames! What's up?" Sonic asked cheerfully. He was in a good mood, considering what he had been through earlier that afternoon. When he noticed the pink hedgehog's apprehension, Sonic asked in a serious tone, "Amy, what's wrong?"

"Well," she replied sheepishly, "it's kind of a personal thing."

"Oh, don't tell me you've gone looking for emo boy again!" the blue hedgehog exclaimed harshly.

Amy, putting her hands on her hips, retorted, "Hey! Don't talk about Shadow like that! I thought you two were supposed to be friends!"

"Since when is it any of your business who I choose to hang out with?" the blue hedgehog criticized.

Amy pleaded, "Look, Sonic, I didn't mean what I just said. What I meant was…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU MEANT!" Sonic nearly screamed in her face. "Besides, you'd be better off with me than that emo poseur anyway!" Sonic was starting to calm down, realizing that he could try and manipulate the situation in his favor.

"How dare you, insolent peasant!" she spat in his face with the air of a monarch, "You should know better than to speak to me in that manner! If it wasn't for these people I'd…"

The pink hedgehog never got a chance to finish her rant; she was silenced by a quick and decisive kiss by Sonic. He embraced her, trying to make their kiss deeper. He was unlucky, however, when she broke free of his grasp and kicked him in a very unpleasant place.

Sonic staggered and fell over, and Amy stepped on his neck, saying icily, "Never, under any circumstance, will you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again. Do we have an understanding?"

The blue hedgehog choked out his answer, "YES!! Okay!! Please let me go; I need air!!"

Then, Amy calmly removed her foot from the male hedgehog's neck and proceeded to continue her search for Shadow.

**Meanwhile…**

Silver and Victoria were walking by themselves down at the lake, a good distance away from the other villagers. If they had chosen to walk in town, they would be subject to the nasty lies and rumors that would ensue by idle tongues. They were enjoying a nice, pleasant conversation, each one of them asking each other various questions. The two psychics had been enjoying the quiet evening for what seemed to be hours.

"So, Victoria," Silver began a new topic, "how long have you been a psychic? Can I assume that you inherited your abilities from your parents?"

"Well, Solomon actually isn't my father by blood. I never knew my real parents; from what he's told me, he found me on his doorstep one morning when I was only a few days old. He said that he was quite surprised to see my ability, especially how rapidly I matured in my psychic power. Apparently, the trait for the psychic ability only exists in certain bloodlines, and they usually don't go outside of the normal patterns; in that case, I guess you could say that I'm a miracle baby."

"Interesting!" Silver said, "Is Amy also adopted?"

"No, Solomon is her father by blood. Like I said, there aren't too many people like us, Silver. I can only assume that there must have been some sort of mistake in the gene pool for our ability," the female cat replied. She looked down at the path, her tail twitching slightly, her expression conveying a look that made it appear that the conversation was too unbearable for her.

The white hedgehog noticed this apprehension and asked her, "Victoria, is something wrong?"

Suddenly, she stopped walking and stared into Silver's eyes. "No, nothing is wrong. It's just that…" She then let the sentence hang in the air for a few seconds.

"It's just what?" Silver asked, gesturing for the white cat to continue.

"I know what I am about to say may come across as complete foolishness, but over the past few weeks that you've been here, I've noticed something."

"What do you mean," Silver questioned, "Am I missing something here?"

"I'm not exactly sure how I can say this…" She paused for another moment before saying, "I think I'm starting to like you Silver." Victoria then blushed a deep shade of red.

"Well, I like you too, but do you mean as friends or…" Silver, slightly awkward in social situations, finally caught on to the female cat's implication after seeing her blush. "OH! _That's_ what you mean!"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean, Silver; and now I've gone and made a fool of myself for no reason!" She said sadly. She then turned around and was about to walk away when Silver grabbed her by the arm.

"Victoria! It's okay! I have to be honest with you; I also have a bit of a crush on you." The white hedgehog then blushed a shade of beet red, and shyly looked at the ground below him. "But right now, I would just like to just be friends until we get to know each other a little bit more."

The female psychic seemed pleased with the white hedgehog's answer. "Sure! I think that's the best solution for both of us!" she replied happily, pleased that she didn't create a social barrier between herself and the newcomer to the village.

As they prepared to continue walking, a sudden blast of air shoved them down into the ground. They could hear sounds of mass chaos. They teleported themselves back to the town square to see what had gone wrong; what they found, they quickly discovered, was that all hell had broken loose.

Standing on the palace rooftop stood the creature that Silver had seen not only in his dreams, but also that day on the highway. The voice of the creature then boomed.

"I am Kamil, the great and mighty sorcerer! Bow to me, and you will not suffer!!"

He then summoned his minions to begin pillaging the town, burning and destroying everything in their path. The minions themselves looked like ghouls from a nightmare. The skeleton-like creatures set everything ablaze, taking triumph in their destruction.

Silver and Victoria reacted quickly, taking it upon themselves to stop the monsters in their path. Amy, finally finding Shadow in the nick of time, rushed into the heat of the battle. Sonic also happened to be there, and provided some assistance. Although they fought to the best of their ability, they were soon overpowered by the vast number of Kamil's pawns.

Bearing heavy clubs and other such instruments, the minions then smashed their weapons into the three male hedgehogs' skulls. Just before they blacked out, all three of them saw Amy and Victoria being taken away by Kamil's soldiers. They were being poked and prodded with spears and swords, ushered forward on the long march ahead to the dark wizard's castle on the hill.

**To be continued**

Endnote: Although this was my first time writing a fight scene and a complex love triangle, I think I did a better job on this chapter than on previous chapters. Please tell me what you think! R & R! I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it! :)


End file.
